Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying apparatus in an apparatus having a reading unit and a printing unit.
Description of the Related Art
In some image reading apparatuses used for a copying machine, a facsimile machine, a multifunction printer, a document scanner, and the like, an automatic document feeder (hereinafter also referred to as an ADF) is installed. The ADF device has a sheet conveying mechanism for conveying loaded sheet documents one by one. Image information on the document conveyed by the sheet conveying mechanism is read in a reading unit in the image reading apparatus.
The image reading apparatus often has, on its exterior, an operation panel serving as a user interface for powering on/off or reading images.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-63932 (1993) discloses a configuration in which an operation panel is disposed on a top surface of its exterior.